


The Bees Sacrifice

by geekygoofaooo



Category: the bee movie
Genre: Bee - Freeform, Comedy, Idk how to spell, Jokes, Jokster, Love?, No one wishes, Other, SO SO SORRY FOR THIS TRASH, So many tags, The Bee Movie - Freeform, Tragedy, Trolling, Woman, jokester - Freeform, nope - Freeform, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekygoofaooo/pseuds/geekygoofaooo
Summary: When Barry finally gets to settle down with the love of his life, nothing was truly how he had always dreamed it to bee, as of about 2 days ago when he first met her of course. Follow Barry on his adventure to finding a greater happiness, on the laptop that is. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> You better beelieve that I'm writing this, not just from boredom and writers block, but also because I hate myself. :-)

     It had _been_ a long day filled with nothing for poor little Barry Bee Benson, lounging around as his love, Vanessa, worked at the flower shop close by. Barry was _beeginning_ to think perhaps it would have _been_ better if he had stayed at the beehive, met a few other bees and had a nice _buzzy_ life.

     He sighed as he walked over to the window, massive rain drops falling from the sky, well, for his size at least. "Gosh, what a none _buzzy_ life I've chosen." He said aggravated, rolling his eyes before stepping away from the window, moving back towards the TV as he just watched another soap opera.

     "Come on Ronaldo, don't go to her! You know she's nothing but a hornet!" He yelled, letting out a groan as he angrily turned off the TV.

     Time went on like this, simply playing around with Vanessa's laptop. Suddenly, a message popped up on the screen when he entered a game site. "Hot MILF's near you?" He read aloud, curiosity sparking up his interest to see the moving image of a large breasted female, smiling to the camera.

     The second Barry clicked on the ad he _beegan_ to feel many things, confusion, curiosity, but most of all, arousal. "What?" He asked himself as he tried to adjust his sweater to rub against a lower region on his body, his eyes not once leaving the screen. Instead of a chat like he had thought he would enter, the ad opened up what seemed like many women doing many things to not just themselves but others. "Humans can do this?" He asked himself aloud, his mind going to his sweet Vanessa, arousal kicking in on overload now to imagine her doing what these girls were doing.

      _Beefore_ he could do anything else Vanessa opened the door, "Barry?" She called out, her sweet and gentle voice as caring as always.

     Barry immediately clicked off the website, zooming over to the kitchen and laying on a flower she kept on the windowsill just for him. He didn't know why he had the feeling what he was just doing was wrong, it _bugged_ at the edge of his mind. "Over here, Vanessa!" He finally answered, deciding it was for the best to _bee_ fully honest with her. "I was actually on your laptop earlier and I came across this really weird... website." He says, his confidence to ask her wavering towards the end as his little bee heart _beegan_ to _beeat_ rapidly.

     "And what website would that be, Barry?" She asked, opening her laptop in curiosity. She went to her history browser, a long chilling silence following as she simply closer her laptop.

     "V-Vanessa?" Barry called out, cautiously flying into the other room to find Vanessa reaching under the table. "I'm sorr-" He was suddenly cut off, _beeing_ smacked down hard onto the floor.

     "I will not tolerate a pervert in my house!" She screeched, Barry had never seen her like this, her hair all over her face as she lifted up a fly swatter.

     Barry could barely get up off the ground, one of his wings being torn from the rough impact. "Vanessa what has gotten into you?!" He yelled out in panic, the woman he loved had just hit him with a fly swatter, a fly swatter! "You promised me Ken took all those with him when he left! How could you?" He said, his voice cracking at the end of his question.

     "How could I? Hmm, oh that's right! I wanted the fame, I knew you were going to blow me up across the internet as the girl who talks to bees, the girl who fell in love with a stupid bee. Open your eyes, Barry! Who could love a fucking bee?!" She yelled, her gentle and loving nature from _beefore_ was nowhere to be seen. "I was beginning to like you you know, as much as your jokes made me want to kill myself." She said, a small sarcastic smile on her lips.

     Barry didn't say a word as he stood on his two wobbly legs, "I never want to see you again, Vanessa. You are... nothing like I thought you were." He said weakly, turning away to walk from her. Tears had _been_ streaming down his face long ago, her words truly piercing a dagger straight through his little bee heart.

     He suddenly let out a painful cry, _beeing_ picked up by his wings. Vanessa turned him to face her as she smirked maliciously, "You aren't going anywhere, Barry. I intend to make you my little puppet, to satisfy my sadistic needs before I move on to another chump, getting great wealth and fame from him too- Ouch!" Vanessa let go of Barry, having _been_ stung on her finger in the middle of her little rant. "Why you littl-" Her voice _beegan_ to _beecome_ inaudible to Barry, his tiny body functions _beeginning_ to shut down one by one.

     Barry lay on the floor, battered, _beeaten_ , broken. He lost his stinger, to quiet down his own hornet from speaking even more of her ill intent. She was definitely not the woman he fell in love with. "Fuck you." He managed to blurt out _beefore_ he lay there dead, Vanessa not yet realizing as she continued to scream at him. His last moments beeing anticlimactic, full of nothing.

     No one knew what happened to Barry Bee Benson.

     No one heard from him again.

     ...

     ......

     .........

     No one cared _beecause_ The Bee Movie **iS TRASH ITS SO MUCH TRASH WTF DREAMWORKS OR IDK WHO BROUGHT IT UP BUT WTF MAN?**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry... oh wait, I'm not...


End file.
